The Gift of Snow
by glo1196
Summary: Magical things happen in the snow. A new beginning and a love that was always there.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If they were mine would be posting for free here?**

**Authors note: First Gilmore Girl fanfiction. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

You could feel it. It was in the air, you could feel the moisture and the

electricity, floating above you above you in the air. It was coming.

She could feel the goose pimples running up her arm, her heart racing

in anticipation. She had a beautiful smile on her face. She knew that

today was the day. As she walked through the square she just knew

today would be her special day. Snow was hers, and hers alone, her special gift, and this was going to be the first snow of the New Year.

It was always crowded.

It was town's favorite place to catch up on the daily events. Anyone

who was anyone was there. Breakfast was a time to start the day, and

see those you shared life with. This is what Luke's had become, a

place that felt as close to family as she could get. A place where

she felt safe and at home. The place where her closest friend and

confidant was.

She grabbed the old doorknob and walked in. The chimes above her head clanked, and Luke turned around and flashed her a big smile. She smiled and waved her

empty coffee mug at him, and gave him a wink. She found a seat at the

counter, not her favorite place to sit. She loved to sit near the

window where she could observe both everything in diner and

everything outside. She could see the town square and all of her favorite place.

I was the best place for her to observe Luke. Luke who

was her fix-it man. Her driver, the man she went to, when everything

had gone wrong. The man who fueled her coffee addiction, though he

would always tell that her, that her habits would be the death of

her. Luke, who cooked mashed potatoes for Rory, when she had the

chicken pox, and moved her to Yale. The only person she knew she

could always count on. The person who had been on her mind a lot in the last few weeks.

Lately though, things had been strange. She would catch him looking at her, and then he would quickly avert his gaze and blush when she caught him. He would

find any excuse to help her around her house. Those looks had cause a

flutter in my stomach, and tingling in my arms. She wasn't sure

what she was feeling. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. Things

were getting different, and she wasn't quite sure if she was

actually feeling these things or not. Sometimes when he looked at her

and their eyes met, she felt lost in his eyes. She would quickly turn

away thinking he would see what she was feeling. Not that she was

sure what that was.

"Hi Lorelai," said Luke, "What'll it be today, beside the cup of liquid death?"

"I would like chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate syrup and lots and lots of

whip cream, with a side of sausage and a side of bacon, plus my

liquid death there, burger boy." She looked at him and winked, somehow she the look in his eyes made her blush, just a little bit.

"Whip Cream, Lorelai" he said.

"Oooh Dirty" she responds.

He slowly turns around and quickly walks away shaking his head. He couldn't figure out how she did that. She would turn the simplest things into

something that would make him blush. This time the whip cream.

Instantly his mind had raced to her and whip cream, and the red had

crept up his neck to his face quickly. He had hoped that she had

missed it, and that she would not bring it up. Suddenly he hears her

saying.

"Luke, likes whip cream, Luke likes whip cream!!!"

She could get a rise out of him, and she didn't know it. He went back

to work. She went about eating her breakfast. Glancing at him every

so often, talking to the town's people and filling the diner with her presence. How someone so petite and beautiful could fill his diner he didn't know. It was like a hurricane had hit when she was there. There was activity, people talking. It seemed to Luke that when she was there everything was more alive and vivid. On days that she didn't come it felt drab and quiet without her around, and he had learned to look forward to her visits. Luke silently goes back to work, wiping tables occasionally glancing up at her, watching her and wondering what makes her so entrancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yup, characters aren't mine, and I am only borrowing them, but if they were, Scott would not be going back ;)**

**Please Help a new writer with any suggestions, and constructive criticism. I have never done this before, and I am not sure I will continue to write after this story, if it is really that awful.**

She had to get to work. There were a million things she had to do, and she wanted to make sure she didn't miss "It". "It" was coming, and this year sadly, she would be alone when it happened. Rory was back at school, and she was not in a relationship with anyone. "It " was supposed to be shared. She was thinking what a shame it would be not to be able to share her something special, when Luke brushed past her delivering an order.

"Hey Luke" she asked in her, I want something voice.

"What not enough sugar in that heart clogging death trap you are eating?"

"Do you like snow?"

"Snow? What kind of question is that? It's ok, I guess never thought much about it unless I have to shovel it"

He started to clean the table next to her. Waiting to see if there was something else on her mind. He noticed she seemed a little preoccupied, but as soon as he looked up at her their eyes locked. He had looked into those eyes a million times in the last 8 years, and each time he felt the same thing. His knees would feel wobbly. His heart would start racing. He was a thirty something year old guy, and this woman in front of him would make him feel like a gawky, awkward, fumbling teenager. She had done it to him since she had walked in begging wildly for coffee so long ago.

Lorelai, was just looking at him. He had to break the stare or he was afraid that she would see right through him. "So, almost ready for work? Lorelai shook her head free of the thoughts that had suddenly invaded her. When she had looked at Luke, she blushed a little, and Luke looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, hot stuff. Right after I get my instant death refill." And she flashed him a huge smile and waved her coffee mug in his direction.

She had felt it, She had seen it, and she knew she hadn't been making it up. Luke had been staring at her. Staring like, Lucas Danes was staring at HER. Her heart had skipped a beat, and she knew that she wanted him to keep looking at her. She wanted him to come closer and kiss her. She was almost certain though that he had read her thoughts, because he quickly pulled away, mumbling that he had to get back to work, and for her to have a nice day.

As she walked out of Luke's she glanced back at the diner and at Luke, she wondered what had happened in there. When did it happen, how long had it been there and she hadn't noticed? She pulled the corners of her collars up to protect her from the cold, but strangely enough she wasn't feeling it. She decided to walk to the Inn today. It was a beautiful day and she didn't want to miss any of it.

When she got to the Inn, Lorelai went straight to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She was quietly lost in her thoughts of this morning's event, when Sookie interrupted them.

" Mother ship to Lorelai, come in Lorelai," she giggled. "Something wrong?"

"Oh Sookie, the strangest things have been happening today. First I woke up and I could feel it. I could feel the rush, and the anticipation. I can breathe it in, and I know snow is coming. I can smell it in the air, and that always makes me giddy and happy. Then I was at Luke's and something strange happened there. I can't explain it. I felt something, I thought I saw it in him too."

"You saw what in who?" Sookie asked. "Are you sick? Was there someone at the diner?"

"SOOKIE!!!! No, I am not sick, at least anymore certifiable than I already am, and "no" I didn't meet anyone there. It was Luke. He was looking at me, and it wasn't like…like he was just looking at me. Then I found myself looking back and smiling and feeling silly, because I wanted him to be looking at me that way. Sookie, what is wrong with me? This is Luke, OUR LUKE that we are talking about. Grouchy Luke, coffee Luke, fix it Luke…. Oh my God what am I thinking?"

Sookie was laughing. Openly laughing at her closest friend in the world. She couldn't believe what she was finally hearing. All those years of playing the game, and everyone knowing exactly where Luke and Lorelai were going to end up, it was finally happening.

"Sookie St James, stop that right now, why are you laughing at me?"

"Lorelai that man has been waiting for you for years. For years he has waited for you to date all the men you wanted. He practically fell apart when you almost married Max, yet made you the Chuppah, as his last gift of love to you. He has been there for every, and I mean EVERY important thing you have ever done. He has fixed your house, shoveled your walk, taken care of Rory, and kept you alive on coffee, always hoping you would see him. He has waited for you, and you are just noticing it now? Open your eyes Lorelai look at him and see that he loves you and has for a long time; He has been there all along. It has always been right in front of you. Everyone has told you, and you denied it. You weren't ready, and now maybe you are."

Lorelai, had to sit down. Everything Sookie was saying was true. Luke had always been there. He had always picked up the pieces no matter who it was. He was always first to offer his help and never asked anything in return. She had felt something many times in their passing, and she always brushed it off. She remembered the night they picked out colors for the walls of the diner. When they were on their knees trying to avoid the towns people she had felt it, She wanted to stay, but felt that he would think she was crazy. Then the night when he picked up Bert the toolbox, and Max was there. The sparing word match, it felt like Luke was trying to claim her, and was jealous, and she dismissed it as typical male stuff. Oh my God, so many more occasions flooded her that she got so confused. How could she have been missing all the signs? Her hands were shaking, her heart was racing and she felt like a giddy schoolgirl, only in them was a tinge of fear. Had she waited to long?

Lorelai did paperwork the rest of the day. She didn't want to deal with people and she wanted to be able to think. She needed to think.

Meanwhile, Luke had gone about his daily routine, only today there was a spring in his step. Everyone was getting free refills, and he was smiling. Making Patty and Babbette more than a little suspicious little, wondering what had happened. They had been peppering him questions since they had walked in the door, and not once had he growled at then to order or leave. Patty knew something was amiss. Luke never was this friendly, or did he smile this much.

"Hey sugar, come here for a second." asked Babbette.

"Yes, come here Luke, we want to talk to you," demanded Patty.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself, Patty, or I am asking you to leave" replied Luke.

"Oh Luke, I'll restrain from pinching that delectable butt of yours for just once, now come here."

Luke came over and was instantly hijacked. Had he won the lottery? Did something good happen? Was there a new woman? He was cornered.

Finally he asked the woman why they had a sudden interest, and they both exclaimed that he was just to happy today, and they weren't sure if the real Luke had been kidnapped.

"Sorry to disappoint ladies, but it is just a good day, and nothing else. Do you really think I could have done any of the things you asked without either of the two of you finding out? Now if you excuse me ladies, I have work to do."

Leaving Patty and Babbette to sit there and figure out what was causing Luke wonderful mood.

Luke on the other hand, felt like he was floating on air. He had seen it. He had waited for years to see it and it was there this morning. He saw in her eyes that she had wanted him to move forward and get closer. He had caught her looking at him and following him around. He knew that she had seen for an instant all the way into his soul, and his want and desire for her, and she had not run. Not at first, she had stayed and looked pleased. He felt like he was floating. As the thought had settled in him, fear rose to take its place. Had he seen it? Had he imagined it? Could it be that he saw what he wanted to and not what really happened? If he did see it, what to do next? Luke was a mess, and then he did something he never did. He told Caesar to take over, and yelled to Lane that he was going out and the two of them had to deal. He walked out the door.

His exit was not lost on the town's two biggest gossips.

He got into his truck and sped in the direction of the Dragonfly Inn. Almost taking out Taylor's ice-cream truck parked partially in front of the diner. He just missed it, straightened out and raced to 3rd Street.

As he got out of the car Luke could feel his hands sweating, and his heartbeat racing. He was to old for this kind of thing. As he climbed up the stairs of the Inn, he was hoping that he was doing the right thing. He could be jeopardizing a beautiful friendship, but he has always wanted more than a friendship from her and this was his chance. He wasn't going to miss it once again, and have someone else enter Lorelai's life. It had happened to many times before.

Once he stepped into the Inn, he was caught up in the avtivity going on inside. People were at the front desk that Michele was staffing. Wait staff was going in and out of the kitchen delivering brunch to those at the dining room. He could see the maids getting ready to go upstairs to make up rooms. The thought of those rooms caused a stir in Luke. He looked for her, and saw no sign of her. He slowly worked his way back to the kitchen and opened the door only to see Sookie preparing something.

"Hey Sookie, have you seen Lorelai?" asked Luke.

Sookie dropped her knife. Luke had scared the crap out of her, but she recovered quickly and flashed him a huge smile.

"Oh, I am so excited! I think she is in her office locked in there with piles of bills and paperwork."

Luke looked at her strangely trying to figure out why that would excite Sookie, but Sookie was Sookie and she was a mystery at times.

She brought him over to Lorelai's office. He knocked on it gently and heard her inside saying that she was busy. Sookie was standing beside him waiting, when he shot her a look that meant please leave. Sookie took her leave, quickly running into the kitchen again, but not before looking back and giggling.

He knocked again.

"Hey Lorelai, it is me Luke."

He heard her suddenly start moving, and finally the door swung open. As she did she was trying to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and it was refusing to cooperate. He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He just stood there and looked at her, until he noticed she was blushing and fumbling around with her hands, She was nervous.

He moved closer to her, and she asked him if he wanted to take a walk with her. She explained her love of snow to him before, but told him today was the day. Her special day, and she knew it was going to happen. She couldn't wait for the first snowflake to fall.

She put on her coat, and they walked out of the Inn. Both Sookie and Michele smiling and raising an eyebrow as they left.

The land around the Dragonfly was gorgeous. There were gardens and walkways, little hidden benches where a couple could hide away from peering eyes. They were walking very close; both of them could feel it. Their arms brushed and each time they had felt that hot tingling rush run though their bodies. Suddenly Luke stopped, and Lorelai swung around and looked at him. In his eyes she saw softness, and then she saw darkness creep in. Those eyes suddenly felt like they were penetrating right through her. Her body felt hot. She felt a rise inside her, as he stepped closer to her. It was making her lightheaded to feel this close to him. She took her hands out of her pockets but felt totally nervous about where to place them. He was only inches from her, and they took another step forward. They weren't speaking. Their bodies were now brushing against eachother. She exhaled, not noticing that she had been holding her breath, and then Luke put a finger under her chin and brought her face up to his and looked into her eyes. Then he bent over, their lips so close together that they could feel each other's breather. They were almost suspended in time. Her hands had made their way to the front of his coat, holding onto him, totally giving in to the feelings rushing through her body. She had lost track of everything around them, but how close he was standing and the hotness creeping though her.

Please review, I am looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of GG, but it is wishful thinking.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

The tension in both their bodies ready to be released was building to the point that it was excruciating. Suddenly, Luke heard her half whisper and half moan his name, and then felt her pulling away from him. He didn't understand, he felt his heart break. He thought she wanted the same thing he had. Suddenly Lorelai takes his hand in hers, and leads him farther into the Inn's property. She flashes him a very lustful look and quickly tugs on his jacket begging him to keep following her. She keeps looking back to him, and as they turn the corner there is a small little cottage there. He has never seen it, but it is the Inn's honeymoon suite, he has heard about. Lorelai stops and inches back towards him, and whispers in his ear,"no one is in it this weekend." Luke's heart skips a beat as he follows her in.

There are so many things they want to say to each other, but no words are spoken. Both of them are looking at each other. Once again they are so close that they can feel the heat from each other's body. Luke's hands move to her face and slowly lift her face towards him, his touch leaving a burning desire in its place. Slowly he lowers his to her lips. Brushing his tongue softly over her lips, and places a kiss there. Her arms slowly run up the side of his arms and encircle his neck as she pulls him close to her. She moans gently when he kisses her again, this time letting his tongue explore her mouth. Her body can feel the passion rising between his legs and she shifts herself so she can take better advantage of him.. Gently she grinds her hips against him, and he lets out a very sexy moan. There they stand when his hands finally leave her face and start exploring her body. He removes her coat, still kissing her hungrily. She gently removes his coat. Then Luke shyly lowers his head. He pushes her away gently. Without looking up he says,

"Lorelai, if you are scared or have any second thoughts, please have them now." Then he looks up at her, and she can see what a struggle those words must have been. His eyes are dark, and full of lust. His face is strong, and he is staring at her body in a way that sends shivers down her spine. She has not felt this kind of heat in a very long time. Her eyes run over his body, and she sees how tense it is. Her body wants this as much as his.

"No second thoughts, Luke."

Then she takes a step forward and pulls him as close to her as she can. This time he picks her up and she wraps her leg around his waist. Luke buries his face in her neck and starts to bite, and suckle her. Every kiss, every bite, makes Lorelai moan. She can't believe how her body is reacting to him. The intensity of every kiss makes her wild with passion. She didn't want him to stop. She felt herself up against a wall and she could feel how hard he was against her. She couldn't talk.

Luke moved and carried her towards the sofa in the room. Lorelai stopped him dead in his tracks a she was nibbling his ear.

"Bed" she moaned. "please?"

Luke took her to the bed. She unwrapped her legs from around him and stepped back. They were both fully clothed. Lorelai lifted her hands and started to unbutton his flannel shirt. His blue flannel, she loved blue on him. Luke was barley controlling the urge to tear off her clothes and carry her to the bed. Once the shirt was off, she hooked her fingers around the t-shirt and pulled it as far over his head as she could. He quickly helped the t-shirt come loose. Lorelai gasped. She had never seen look like this. His eyes wild with passion his chest rising and falling from the quick breathes he was taking. Oh, and his chest. Never had she thought he was so well built. He had just the right amount of hair on his chest and he was muscular. She started to touch him, Her mouth gently went to his nipple and she gently made circles around it. Sometime she would take a gently nibble and blow a puff of breathe on it. His nipples were hard. She ran her nails up and down his back. His hands were fighting to get at her. Her next step stopped his roaming in its track. Lorelai knelt in front of him, and was slowly removing his belt buckle. Luke could hardly restrain himself. He was loosing all sense of reality and his mind was focused only on her. She slowly removed the belt and then she went to work on the pants. First she planted kisses on him through his pants. She slowly dragged her tongue over him, then took the zipper in her teeth, and pulled it down, she felt his body shudder. Luke was not going to be able to take this much longer. She finally unzipped him, and in one smooth and effortless swoop had removed what was left of his clothing.

She kissed and nibbled his inner thigh, running her tongue as close as she could to him without touching him. She worked her way up and fingered his balls, with feather light touches. The moans were getting deeper and desperation was easily detectable. She kissed her way up to his shaft, and slowly licked and sucked him. Luke, had his hands in her hair, and was afraid of loosing control. The outcome exactly what she had wanted. He reached down and pulled her up. He kissed her deeply. This time hard and so full of passion. He practically tore her clothes off her body in his rush to remove them. Finally removing the last article, he could do nothing but stare at her.

Lorelai, expected to be taken then. She had expected him to enter her, but Luke had other plans. He wanted her to feel this burning desire. He started kissing her and gently worked his way down her neck and collarbone, nibbling and suckling her as he continued. He could not believe how good this woman felt, smelled and tasted. When he worked his way down again he circled the nipple with his tongue, but not touching it. Teasing her and watching her wriggle, he started running his fingers over her inner thighs. A smile escaped him when she kept trying to grind her hips in an attempt to have him touch her. Finally he ran his fingers gently over her, and slowly slid them in her. He slowly used his thumb outside of her to stimulate her, all while nipping and licking her breast. The man had talent, she thought to herself.

Finally, she begged him to let her feel him inside her.

Please, Luke, please now…OMG Please???? Her eyes begging him to please her.

Luke could not resist, and carefully climbed on top of her. She grabbed him and put him at her entrance, Her eyes were wild with passion, and Luke was more than ready to take her. He slowly, entered her, and pulled out.

She whimpered.

He entered her again, this time a little deeper; she bit her lip and looked at him. He pulled back, finally he pushed deep inside of her, and she moaned with pleasure along with him. From that moment on, there was a release of passion. The strokes became faster and deeper. Her hips would come up and meet him in perfect timing, and then they would grind and sway a little, to cause more friction. Lorelai felt close to the edge, and was about to go over, when she felt him tense, and release in her. Luke quickly tried to move off of her, but she held him. She wanted him this close to her for as long as she could.

Luke looks down into her eyes, and he sees love in her eyes. He sees tomorrow, the day after and many years after that. He wraps his arms around her and rolls off her, so that she in now on top of him.

"I love you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore". He whispers

"I love you to Lucas Dane."

They lay there in each other's arms thinking of their future. Their life, and both have smiles on their faces. Slowly, evening turns into night, and they finally fall asleep in each other's arms, knowing that this is only the first of many evenings like together.


End file.
